La Princesa del Crepúsculo: Final Alterno
by Dialirvi
Summary: ¡SPOILERS DEL FINAL! uú mejor dicho, el final como debió haber sido xD aunque todo es cuestión de gustos. ¡Gente del ZeLinkato! DEBEN leer esto, y a los que no les gustó el final, es su oportunidad. Acepto comentarios y mentadas de madre n.n


**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, sólo hago esto para divertirme y para todo aquellos a los que el final de Twilight Princess no les gustó. ¬¬U y para los amantes del ZeLinkato¡disfrutenlo! Algunos diálogos se cambiaron por que de plano soy muy floja y no quise ir a checarlos #-#, así que perdón por eso XD. Pero tienen coherencia, supongo oO... ¡Y no se olviden de pusharle! xD**

OoOoO-cambio de escena

_pensamientos__  
_N/A: notas de la autora  
**Flash Backs**

**La Princesa del Crepúsculo  
Final Alterno**

**Por Dialirvi**

Se vio un destello proveniente de la fina arma tallada de la joven, que momentos antes se encontraba sobre la estatua de la trifuerza, totalmente inconsciente.  
Cuando ellos habían llegado, su cuerpo inerte se encontraba estratégicamente en ese lugar.

Había pasado a ser una marioneta de ese demonio, conocido como Ganondorf. Después de que se posesionó de su cuerpo, que la haya usado cobardemente para escudarse.  
El joven conocido por muchos en Hyrule como el nuevo salvador y la promesa de que su hogar regresara a la normalidad, batallaba con esa muñeca sin alma, pero poseída por el enemigo.

Sentía que era una experiencia surrealista, ya que no podía caber en su cabeza que la mismísima princesa de Hyrule lo estuviera atacando.

Una esfera de magia amarilla salió de la punta de la espada y fue dirigida hacia el joven.  
Él abrió los ojos por el sorpresivo ataque, no esperaba eso.

**Flash Back**

Había sido muy cauteloso al llegar al palacio. Superado innumerables desafíos para llegar al final. Rescatar a la muchacha que había dado toda su energía vital para ayudarlos en su travesía para recuperar los fragmentos de un deshecho espejo que necesitaban para ayudarle a una homóloga en apuros.  
Después de tanto batallar, y llegar al lugar más alto de la edificación; dónde al entrar a la sala del trono divisaron una estatua hecha pedazos, y una bella joven en medio de la destruida escultura.

De sus labios sólo salió un susurro al ver el cuerpo de la chica, inundado por una rabia e impotencia terrible. No sabía cómo ni cuándo había llegado el cuerpo ahí; y pensaba la palabra "cuerpo" ya que la joven había muerto hacía unas semanas.

-Bienvenidos a mi castillo.- resonó la voz grave de alguien que ambos no habían notado. Un hombre sentado cínicamente en el trono, que era propiedad de la Familia Real de Hyrule.

El tipo era de color cenizo, con cabellos rojos, ojos amarillos; vestido a la usanza de los que antes los catalogaban como gerudos.  
Tenía que ser él. Él que había usado a Zant, el que lo había inundado de falsas promesas de poder, el que lo había deshecho sólo para hacer su objetivo realidad, mezclar la luz y la oscuridad.

-¿Así que tú eres Ganondorf?- habló la pequeña chica twili junto al joven, que flotaba y veía al hombre con desprecio.

Él la miró despectivo, apoyando su cabeza en una mano, con el codo en el respaldo de la silla.

A eso siguieron insultos de parte de la chica, y risas de parte del gerudo.  
El joven sólo veía el cuerpo de la princesa, era la primera vez que lo veía sin esa túnica negra.  
La serenidad en su rostro no quedaba en ese ambiente tan tenso.

-Ustedes idiotas, que quieren desafiarme- hizo una pausa levantándose de su asiento- veamos qué pueden hacer contra mí y su pequeña amiguita...- señaló con una mano el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha.

La pequeña twili abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tragando rápidamente saliva. Al ver al enemigo comenzar a fragmentarse en los característicos pedazos del crepúsculo voló hacia la princesa tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo.

Los cuadros malditos pasaron de largo entre ella y el cuerpo, incrustándose invisiblemente en el cuerpo de la monarca, moviéndolo aterradoramente.

La twili abrió los ojos, y se miró las manos, al corroborar que no tenía heridas, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y se giró rápidamente a la chica. Se acercó a ella a punto de ahorcarla, pero se detuvo.

-Princesa...- susurró impotente, dejando caer su mano.

Como si ése hubiera sido su nombre, el cuerpo reaccionó, abriendo los ojos... macilentos y amarillos. Unas extrañas marcas comenzaron a surcar la piel de la joven, marcas parecidas a las de los twili, y su piel se volvió cerúlea.  
La pequeñina reaccionó muy tarde, y una onda expansiva de energía invisible la hizo volar lejos de ahí. Sacándola del salón del trono.

-¡Midna!- gritó el joven no creyéndolo. Trató de correr hacia ella pero una barrera ya conocida para él se levantó, dejándolo atrapado.

-Tu nombre... ¿es Link?- escuchó una dulce y conocida voz detrás suyo, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, hacía mucho que no la escuchaba.

Con la espada desenvainada se giró, para ver a Zelda a pocos pasos de él, seguía con ese extraño y horripilante aspecto, pero era... ¿ella?

Esa cosa, se rió, se rió con la grave voz del hombre que estuvo antes en la habitación.  
Y escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal.

-¿Si eres Link?- habló tranquilamente. Ese bastardo usaba las cuerdas vocales de ese cuerpo. A Link no le importaba cómo había conseguido el cuerpo, pero no dejaría que lo usara.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la suave tela del guante de la joven en su mejilla, acariciándolo dulcemente. Él tragó saliva, nervioso. Enfocando sus ojos en los de "ella", convenciéndose mentalmente que eso NO era Zelda, eso NO era la princesa, y que eso estaba jugando con las emociones encontradas que tenía en ese momento.

Se rió. Con el tono grave de nuevo. El movimiento fue tan rápido que no lo alcanzó a ver, y sintió un dolor punzante en la mejilla que momentos antes ocupaba la mano de la chica, ahora estaba una fina espada chorreando de un líquido carmesí. Su sangre.

-¡Ustedes han sido unos imbéciles al desafiarme¡Sufrirán mi ira!- gritó el hombre que usaba ese delicado cuerpo, tomando distancia del chico que iba a atacar. Usando su magia comenzó a flotar a una distancia prudente de su enemigo.

**Fin Flash back**

La esfera de magia amarilla proveniente de la espada de la marioneta salió disparada directamente al joven, que la esquivó al sacar su escudo, dando un giro en el suelo.  
Se colocó en posición defensiva, viendo cómo el cuerpo de la princesa le apuntaba con la espada, con un semblante de odio... que lo estaba confundiendo.

-Será...- comenzó a hablar, con un enojo enorme recorriendo sus venas- ...será mejor¡que la dejes en paz!- lo amenazó contrariado.

-¡JA!- estalló en una burlona carcajada, hablando con su voz original- ¿qué pasa¿Al "héroe" le molesta que use este cuerpo? Mira lo que le hago a tu preciada niña...- aún en el aire, se bajó un poco uno de los guantes y lamió el brazo de la chica.

-¡DEJA ESO!-

-¡Ven y detenme!-

De nuevo salió dirigida al chico una esfera de magia, que por acto reflejo la golpeó con la espada. Y cómo era la espada que repelía al mal... la bola salió de nuevo hacia la fuente. Tomándolo desprevenido y sin poder reaccionar, la magia rebotó contra el dueño, electrocutándolo fuertemente, dejando caer la espada y cayendo precipitadamente al suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Zelda!- gritó algo temeroso de que su cuerpo fuera cayendo. Por instinto corrió a tratar de alcanzar el cuerpo, que con un gran impacto cayó sobre él, y lo recogió entre sus brazos.

-¡Link¡Aléjate de eso!- escuchó el chillido de Midna que iba volando frenéticamente hacia él, asustada. La barrera había sido destruida.

Rápidamente sacó las sombras fundidas que había recuperado. Y se las colocó sin chistar, convirtiéndose en una masa de energía multicolor fosforescente. Con sus brazos rápidamente atacó el cuerpo que el chico traía, y el impacto hizo que retrocediera varios metros.  
Link sentía cómo esos brazos penetraban el cuerpo de la joven que cargaba.

-¡Midna¡Detente!- gritó no pudiendo aguantar más el tremendo levantón que estaba causando la twili.

De repente se detuvo, y al abrir los ojos el hylian se encontró con que todos los cuadros que antes habían entrado al cuerpo de la muchacha estaban saliendo y se perdían en el aire.  
Midna llegó cerca de ahí, ya en su forma "normal". Expresó un "oh" al ver cómo su cuerpo brillaba y la luz que antes la princesa le había dado estaba retornando a su dueña.  
Toda la energía vital volvía a la joven que estaba en los brazos del chico.

Él sintió cosquillas en su estómago. ¿Eso significaba que... ella regresaría?

Lentamente, ella fue abriendo los ojos, con pereza. Tal vez sin saber lo que había ocurrido. Esos orbes celestes se posaron sobre el muchacho, que le devolvió la mirada incrédulo.

-...- qué expresivo resultó. No podía hablar de la tremenda impresión.

-Esos ojos... los había visto antes.- habló pausadamente, totalmente dueña su cuerpo de nuevo.- ¿Tú eres... el lobo?- ella se sorprendió ante su pequeño e importante descubrimiento- ¿Link?-

-Yo...- al fin pudo articular sonido. La cercanía de la joven lo estaba atrofiando horriblemente. Escuchar de nuevo su voz, ver sus ojos, ver su piel del color saludable de nuevo...

Abrió sorprendido los ojos al sentir de nuevo el guante de la joven recorrer su mejilla. Limpiando el rastro de sangre que su propia arma le había provocado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada, notando que él cambiaba al tono rojo en toda su cara.

Midna los veía divertida. Así esperaba que reaccionaran. Un sonido conocido para ella (parecido cuando se tele transportaba) apareció detrás de ellos.

-¡Link¡Volvió!- señaló aterrada hacia atrás- ¡Ganondorf!-

El chico rápidamente se puso en pie esquivando la enorme bestia parecida a un jabalí que había aparecido de la nada. Corrió con la joven en brazos detrás de una de las tantas columnas cercanas, depositándola suavemente en el suelo.

La bestia al parecer se había desvanecido del lugar.  
El trío suspiró aliviado.  
La joven miró a la pequeña twili, que traía algo entre las manos.

-Midna... ¿sabes?, por un tiempo tu corazón y el mío fueron uno solo.- miró cómo el semblante de la chica se iba ensombreciendo y Midna le dio la espada que había recogido antes de la huída- Has sufrido tanto.-

-No siga, Princesa.- hizo un ademán de alto- Por favor.-

-Está bien.- sonrió y volteó con el chico- yo...-

Un ruido los hizo callar, y tuvieron que ser rápidos para esquivar de nuevo la embestida del jabalí. El joven no perdió tiempo y al hacerse a un lado también cortó la piel del costado de la bestia. Pero al parecer no le había hecho ningún daño.

-¿Cómo!?-

-¡Link!- exclamó la princesa del otro lado de la habitación- ¡La herida del abdomen!-

-¡Claro!- se preparó para ver de dónde salía esta vez. Cuando una especie de portal se abrió cerca de la princesa al que ella le daba la espalda.

-¡Zelda!- gritó preocupado al ver la enorme mole ir hacia la chica, él preparó una flecha y disparó a la cabeza, haciendo que se encajara en la joya de la frente, que había conservado después de su transmutación.

El monstruo cayó de lado y herido, justo antes de siquiera rozar a la muchacha. Ella estaba atónita ante tal puntería, y aún más por que él había dicho su nombre, sólo su nombre...

-¡Princesa¡Despierte!- gritó Midna- ¡Atáquelo!-

Zelda reaccionó y corrió hacia el animal, dando fuertes tajadas a la herida luminosa del abdomen, haciendo que éste se retorciera de dolor. Después se levantó y desapareció como había aparecido.

Ella corrió hacia donde estaban los otros dos. Recuperándose de la impresión.

-Tú...- articuló sorprendida.

De nuevo el portal se abrió, dejando salir al monstruo. Link se preparó y disparó una flecha, pero el ser la esquivó desapareciendo de nuevo.

-Eso no volverá a funcionar- masculló enojado, guardando el arco.

-Parece un animal desbocado- mencionó Midna resignada, mirando a todos lados.

-... ¡Claro¡Un animal desbocado!- el chico se golpeó levemente la frente- Midna, transfórmame en lobo.-

-Pero...- miró a la joven, que los veía detenidamente.

-¡No importa!- gritó al ver cómo un nuevo portal se abría. Midna asintió y fue hacia él para cambiarlo- Princesa- ella lo vio- Cúbrame...- sonrió para después ser transformado en una bestia de pelaje plomizo y marcas blancas.

Zelda miró sorprendida tal poder de cambio. Para después enfocar su vista en la bestia que iba hacia el lobo y la princesa twili.  
¡Los iba a aplastar!

-¡Link!-

Pero contra lo que pensaba; Midna usó su "cabello" para frenar la marcha de la bestia, mientras Link se usaba como apoyo. Con una enrome fuerza lo tiraron de lado, cerca de ella.  
El lobo se tiró a matar mordiendo la herida y dando zarpazos, Zelda no desaprovechó la oportunidad y encajó de una vez por todas su espada en la herida abierta.  
Ganondorf se retorció de dolor y cayó... parecía muerto.

El chico volvió a su forma original, y se giró para ver a la joven hylian.

-¿Terminó?- pronunció Midna, viendo como el cuerpo del monstruo estaba siendo evaporizado extrañamente. Se acercó un poco para ver.

-Gracias por cubrirme- sonrió nervioso.

-No es nada- pudo decir con mucho trabajo la princesa- Tu fuerza... es asombrosa.-

La forma en que lo estaba viendo lo incomodó. Ella lo veía con una fascinación infinita, cosa que lo abochornó y desvió su sonrojada cara a otro lado.

Un sonido gutural hizo que los tres voltearan. Link se interpuso entre la enorme bola de energía que flotaba en medio del lugar con la forma de la horrible cara del sujeto y la princesa. Ambos retrocedieron cautelosamente.  
La que no se inmutó fue Midna, que apretó los puños y miró enfurecida al ser.

-Ya basta.- murmuró sacando las sombras fundidas que giraron a su alrededor.

-Midna...- susurró la princesa al verla- ¡Link¡Detenla!- gritó angustiada.

Miró cómo la twili se iba a lanzar a la batalla.

No.

Ella no podría...

-¡Midna!- gritó tratando de avanzar, detenerla.

Pero fue impedido, ya que ella los tele transportó a otro lugar. Miró complacida su obra, y se giró hacia el monstruo. Las sombras fundidas la rodearon y la masa de energía se hizo presente de nuevo.

OoOoO

Lentamente fueron depositados en el campo. Justo cómo habían sido tomados por sorpresa así quedaron.  
El joven reaccionó, volteando a todos lados¿dónde estaban?

-Es el campo de Eldin- dijo sombrío, viendo al castillo.

-¿Por qué?- Zelda no alcanzaba a comprender- Link...-

Un estallido proveniente del castillo la interrumpió. Una enorme polvareda se levantó, dejando anonadada a la joven.

-No hay tiempo.- exclamó el chico sacando de entre sus ropas el silbato que su amiga de la infancia le había regalado, para llamar a su yegua- Iremos a investigar...- sopló fuertemente el instrumento.

-¡Link, mira!- señaló al norte la joven.

El ocaso le daba una horripilante sombra al hombre que ahora se alzaba en un corcel negro de ojos rojos. El animal se paró furioso en sus dos patas, relinchando, mientras su amo tomaba algo con una mano, para que los dos hylians lo observaran.

Era el casco de Midna.

-Midna...- murmuró la princesa, atónita.

Ganondorf rompió el casco con un movimiento de su mano y tiró los pedazos al suelo.  
Riendo, el hombre conjuró fantasmas, también en caballos y se dirigieron con sed de sangre hacia los jóvenes.

Link preparó su espada, no podía dejar esto atrás.

-_Tal vez sea el final._- apretó los dientes, frunciendo el seño.

-Espera...- escuchó la voz de Zelda detrás de él. Ella le tomó del brazo izquierdo, deteniéndolo.

Su corazón quiso explotar. Pero no estaba en el mejor momento.

Zelda cerró sus ojos, colocando una mano en su pecho.

-Espíritus poseedores de la luz de los rincones de Hyrule, escúchenme. En mi hora de necesidad los quiero aquí...-

Los corceles estaban a punto de embestirlos. Unos centímetros más... pero los jóvenes desaparecieron del campo.

Ganondorf miró furioso el lugar donde habían estado.

-Inútiles...- masculló mientras la daba la vuelta al lugar en su caballo.

OoOoO

Quién sabe cómo y por qué medio mágico había aparecido en un lugar amplio y lleno de agua que extrañamente no le mojaba los pies.  
Le extraño encontrarse solo.  
Pero un brillo atrajo su atención, y del agua, a pocos metros de distancia comenzaron a emerger los espíritus de luz que había conocido en su viaje.  
Las bestias sagradas salieron de las aguas cristalinas haciendo redondel a una espigada figura. El vestido se movió con gracia ante la brisa que habían levantado.

El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto. Las bestias sagradas se inclinaron ante la joven, dándole su luz y poder. Tal autoridad intimidó un poco al chico, esos grandes entes le daban un reconocimiento tácito de sus grandes poderes.

Un destello apareció y las bestias desaparecieron, dejando en las manos de Zelda unas cuentas flechas doradas.  
La joven tomó las flechas y al conjurar algunas palabras un arco dorado salió de la nada, cayendo con gracia en sus manos.  
Zelda abrió los ojos, viendo fijamente al joven, se acercó a él.

-Link...- lo miró entristecida y embargada por una infinita vergüenza y aflicción- Necesito que me ayudes ahora. Por favor, préstanos tu poder para salvar Hyrule.- cerró los ojos, comenzando a hacer una reverencia- Por favor... ayúdame.-

Link observó a la joven. Le estrujaba el corazón escucharla tan triste.  
No sabía qué era lo que había pasado con esa chica, batallaba más para razonar. Su belleza era cautivadora, y le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que la vio, triste y recordando dolorosamente su encarcelamiento.  
Tragó saliva, no podía permitir que la princesa se hincara frente a él. Sentía mariposas en el estómago.  
Le tendió su mano, para que ella se levantara. Zelda la tomó sonriendo levemente, acercándose un paso hacia él.

-Gracias.- susurró mientras todo el mágico lugar desaparecía en un brillo deslumbrante y de nuevo aparecían en el campo de Eldin.

Junto a ellos estaba Epona.

-Chica¿cómo llegaste!?- miró a lo lejos cómo el malvado hombre los había encontrado- No hay tiempo. Princesa.- ella lo miró- tenemos que atacarlo a caballo.-

-Claro.- de un salto se subió en la parte de atrás de la yegua, dejando al chico sorprendido.

Resignado se subió y tomó fuertemente las riendas del corcel. Epona sintió el peso adicional y reprochó parándose en dos patas. Cosa que agarró desprevenidos a los dos jóvenes, y por acto reflejo la muchacha se agarró de lo que tenía más cerca... Link.

Lo aferró del pecho, mientras tomaba fuertemente el arco y las flechas.  
La yegua se apaciguó, parándose ahora en sus cuatro patas.  
La chica abrió sus ojos después del susto, dándose cuenta de dónde estaba tomada, y cómo. Y la mayoría de su sangre se fue a su pálida cara. Con la velocidad del rayo se separó, tomando nerviosamente el arco y flechas.

-Lo-lo siento... yo no quise...- tartamudeó nerviosa.

-N-n-no no importa...- dijo por lo bajo dándole un trote a la yegua para que comenzara a correr.

-Bueno, por favor, tú acércate a él y yo le daré con mis flechas de luz. Así podrás darle con tu espada.-

-Entendido. ¡Arre, Epona!- le dio una palmada y ésta corrió directo al hombre que se había quedado a prudente distancia.

Ganondorf no perdió tiempo y ordenó a su escolta de fantasmas que atacaran a los jóvenes.  
Link iba decidido desenvainando su espada, tendrían que pasar entre esos seres si querían llegar al verdadero problema.

-¡Link¡Nos golpearan!- gritó la chica, mirando como cada vez más se acercaban los espectros.

-¡Los destruiré!- preparó un ataque Kaitengiri, que había aprendido en su viaje.

Aún con todas las ganas de triunfar, los superaban en número. Ganondorf se reía ante tal osadía de parte del chico. De seguro morirían los dos y él sólo tomaría la trifuerza que ellos portaban.  
Sería muy fácil.

-¡Link!- gritó la joven al ver al chico caer de la montura, rodando estrepitosamente en el pasto.

Los jinetes se habían abalanzado hacia ellos, y uno había golpeado al chico haciendo que cayera herido del caballo.

Epona estaba al punto de desbocarse, sin jinete que la controlara. Zelda intentó calmarla tomándola de las riendas que se movían incesantemente.  
Jaló la cuerda fuertemente con la mano del arco, intentando calmarla. Se sentó en la montura mejor, dándole algunas palmaditas en la nuca.

-Por favor, detente. Tenemos que regresar por Link.- le habló suavemente.

La yegua pareció entenderla, ya que se calmó y giró para ir en busca del joven.

Mientras, Link batallaba con los cuatro espectros disparándoles flechas a diestra y siniestra mientras éstos lo rodeaban cabalgando ferozmente.

-Demonios.- masculló entre apuntada y apuntada, deshaciendo a los caballos poco a poco.

Escuchó sonidos de cascos acercándose rápidamente, si era Ganondorf, estaba perdido.  
El relinchido tan peculiar lo hizo voltear, era su yegua, con Zelda a las riendas.  
La joven lanzó una flecha de luz a un punto lejano, del cual se escucharon maldiciones y juramentos, seguramente de Ganondorf, que debía estar controlando a los jinetes desde una distancia prudente.  
Los jinetes se esfumaron; y la joven alcanzó a Link, que ya casi estaba sin flechas normales.

-¿Cómo... puedes controlar a Epona?- dijo perplejo y hablando como para sí mismo. A esa yegua pocos podían montarla, eso se lo había demostrado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Estas herido!?- preguntó preocupada al verlo cómo de su costado derecho la ropa se le manchaba de sangre- ¡Diosas!-

-No hay tiempo- dijo al montarse de nuevo, cuando la chica se hubo hecho un poco hacia atrás.

-Pero...-

-¡Agárrate fuerte!- hizo que Epona fuera hasta Ganondorf, que aún se recuperaba del flechazo de luz certero que le lanzó la joven.

-¡Maldición!- masculló el hombre comenzando la carrera a otro lado, aún no se le pasaba el efecto de ese ataque mágico.

-¡No huirás!- gritó enfurecido el chico, azuzando más a la yegua.

-¡Mantén la marcha!- lo apremió Zelda, comenzando a apuntar por encima de la cabeza del chico, colocándose de rodillas sobre la yegua.

Epona cada vez se acercaba más y más. Link preparó la espada, levantándola.  
Zelda apuntó... y disparó hacia el cuello del sujeto, haciendo que la flecha luminosa se incrustara firmemente en su piel.

Epona logró alcanzarlo, y Link le dio la estocada en uno de los costados, por lo mismo de lo rápido que iba la yegua; el movimiento fue certero y veloz y terminó matando al corcel negro.

El caballo siguió su curso y terminó cayendo a pocos metros de ahí, dejando tirado a su jinete.  
Ganondorf se levantó pesadamente, con una funda de espada en las manos, miraba a ambos chicos con odio.

Epona se detuvo, y Link bajó decidido.

-Link...- ella trató de detenerlo, pero una barrera se levantó, dejándolos atrapados a ambos.

-Linda espada la que tienes.- habló el sujeto tomando el mango de la espada brillante, del mismo color que su herida del abdomen- Veremos cuál es la mejor.-

Sin previo aviso se abalanzó hasta el muchacho, dándole un tremendo golpe que lo mandó directo a la barrera, ésta lo repelió y cayó malherido al suelo.

-¡Link!-

-Jeje, mira¡qué héroe tan inútil¡Te mataré y obtendré tu fragmento!- al decir esto saltó para encajarle la espada en el cráneo, pero el joven fue astuto y se movió a tiempo, rodando en el suelo.

El gerudo rápidamente giró, deteniendo la estocada izquierda que le mandaba el joven, ya en pie.  
Espadazos iban y venían, uno cubriendo y otro a la ofensiva.

El choque de espadas sacaba chispas de la fuerza tan tremebunda que ambos se cargaban.

Un movimiento al aire de parte del hyilan fue la oportunidad que Ganondorf aprovechó para meterle una patada en las costillas, cosa que dejó al primero sin aire.

-Iluso...- levantó la espada para darle el golpe final.

-No.- murmuró decidido levantándose para sorpresa del tipo, y se puso en posición de nuevo- ¡Te mataré!-

De nuevo ese furor corriendo por sus venas, actuaba por instinto, un cálido sentimiento se fue apoderando de él, proveniente de su mano izquierda, donde portaba la trifuerza.

-¿Te quieres hacer el rudo, eh?- dijo con ironía.

Tomó distancia, y preparó la espada, igual que Link, ambos se lanzaron y chocaron las espadas, soltando una que otra chispa.  
Ahora se había transformado en un duelo de fuerzas, mirándose con odio a los ojos. El gerudo sonreía diabólicamente, saboreando ya su triunfo al notar cómo las fuerzas del joven iban flaqueando.

-¡Link, tú puedes!- Zelda gritó, con la esperanza de infundirle ánimos.

-_Yo..._- apretó los dientes- _Zelda..._-

Ganondorf abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir el empujón que el chico le daba, para después ser atacado brutalmente de espadazos en el abdomen, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.  
Debía pararse rápido, ahora... estaba expuesto...  
Una punzada de dolor lo hizo gritar: la Espada Maestra lo había atravesado limpiamente.

Link saltó hacia atrás, mirando cómo el hombre se retorcía con el arma clavada en su cuerpo.  
Respiró hondo y se llevó una mano al costado herido, casi cayendo.  
Fue auxiliado por Zelda, ahora que la barrera había desaparecido, corrió hacia él.

-Link...- exclamó preocupada.

-Estoy bien- dijo sonriendo a duras penas- ¿se acabó?- preguntó fijando su vista en el hombre.

Ella miró el cuerpo aún retorciéndose. Le provocaba asco mirar aquel demonio.  
Volvió a fijar su vista en el muchacho, quería que todo esto terminara ya.

-Si creen que esto se acabó están muy equivocados...- escucharon su voz, y ambos voltearon con horror, al ver a Ganondorf parado, con la espada atravesándolo- La historia de la luz y la oscuridad se escribirá en sangre.- levantó su mano derecha, dando a ver el símbolo de la trifuerza del poder brillando en su mano.

Pero las Diosas no estarían ya con él, había tomado el camino equivocado. La trifuerza lentamente se fue borrando, y él respiraba cada vez más con mayor dificultad, tosió sangre... y expiró.  
El viento sopló y el sujeto cayó de rodillas al suelo, muerto.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron aliviados, y el cuerpo de Ganondorf desapareció, dejando la espada en el suelo.

Un brillo dorado detrás de ellos, sobre una pequeña colina les llamó la atención, voltearon para encontrarse a las bestias sagradas una vez más, que rodeaban a una pequeña figura.  
Éstas desaparecieron, dejándolos solos.

-Midna...- susurró Link, mirando desde ahí las inconfundibles marcas twili.

-Vamos, yo te ayudaré- respondió cordialmente Zelda, pasándole el brazo por un costado, para que pudiera caminar bien.

Caminaron hasta ahí. Link miraba al suelo, sonrojado. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, y no era precisamente por la herida.

Llegaron hasta ahí, donde la figura negra que les daba la espalda se levantó. Por instantes se observó las manos, para después, ya en pie se volteó hacia ellos, con una mirada serena.  
Una bella mujer de piel azulada, ojos rojos y tocado de plata, cubierta por brillantes símbolos azules ya familiares para todos. Altísima, de casi dos metros de altura, les vio de frente, y dirigiéndose en particular al chico, sonrió.

-¿Qué? Di algo. ¿Qué acaso soy tan hermosa que te quedaste sin palabras?- comentó con esa inconfundible vocecilla aguda.

Link sonrió, era Midna, la sarcástica princesa del crepúsculo.

-No te hagas ilusiones querido- cruzó sus brazos, aún con esa cínica sonrisa en sus morados labios- Tal vez si tuvieras ciento ochenta y tres años más, lo pensaría- guiñó un ojo, y los tres se echaron a reír.

-Princesa del Crepúsculo.- comentó Zelda divertida.

-Princesa de Hyrule.- Midna le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

OoOoO

Los tonos naranjas del próximo ocaso pintaban el Patíbulo del Desierto de manera mágica a esa hora de la tarde.  
Reunidos frente al espejo del crepúsculo se encontraba el trío.  
Link había sido sanado por la joven princesa una vez que hubieron llegado; ahora era el momento de despedirse, dar capítulo final a esa aventura.

-Entonces, este el adiós, uh.- dijo Midna con un rastro de melancolía en su voz- Sólo me gustaría que ustedes recordaran que existe otro mundo aparte de éste.- colocó sus manos en la espalda, viendo a los dos hylians, que estaban junto al espejo.

-La luz no puede existir sin oscuridad- Zelda habló tranquilamente, negando suavemente con la cabeza- Es como los dos lados de una moneda, no puede existir uno sin el otro. Tal vez, las Diosas dejaron el espejo del Crepúsculo en esta dimensión por que era el destino que nosotros debiéramos conocernos.-

-Princesa, sus palabras son sabias. Como sabio es su corazón- Midna sonrió aún con las manos detrás- Si todos los de su reino son así de amables... lo harás bien- inclinó un poco la cabeza, viendo a la chica- Muchas gracias por todo.- dejó sus manos enfrente- Me gustaría pedirles un último favor...- ella caminó hacia los dos jóvenes, tomando con sus manos una mano de ellos, y las juntó, juntó las manos de los hylians con las suyas- ...sean felices.- susurró pícaramente y se separó, colocándose en la plataforma para que aparecieran las escaleras.

Los chicos no entendieron lo que ella quiso decir, y no pasaron más de unos instantes para que se dieran cuenta que estaban tomados de la mano y la separaron más rápido que el rayo, casi sonrojados.

Midna rió por lo bajo, y miró las escaleras aparecer.

Era el momento.

-Link...- el aludido volteó a verla. Ella recogió una de sus propias lágrimas, pequeña y brillante- Yo...- la pequeña lágrima flotó hasta el espejo, entrando en él, y resquebrajándolo.

Zelda y Link vieron las grietas aparecer en el espejo, sorprendidos.

-...Los veré algún día.- subió las escaleras y los miró por última vez, sonriendo débilmente y de nuevo pasó a su cara serena, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía hacia la dimensión del crepúsculo.

Los dos chicos vieron por última vez a la Princesa Twili y el espejo estalló en millones de fragmentos, que se hicieron polvo en el aire del desierto.

-Midna... entendiste el peligro del equilibrio entre dimensiones.- habló como para sí misma la joven rubia- Fue muy sabia tu acción.-

-Ahora se acabó¿no?- preguntó el joven sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Mmm- ella pensó unos momentos- No.- sonrió, desconcertándolo-esto apenas comienza.-

Lo tomó de la mano y en un brillo desaparecieron del lugar. Apareciendo a la afueras del castillo, a unos cientos de metros de la Ciudad.

-¿Cómo!?- exclamó sorprendido.

-Puedo usar algunos hechizos de tele transportación, pero soy muy débil en ese campo.- suspiró- Creo que deberé abstenerme de usar magia en las próximas semanas, estoy agotada.-

-¿Por qué me trae aquí?-

-Bueno, yo...-

-¡Princesa!- un soldado corrió hacia ellos, los había visto aparecer y se sorprendió en sobremanera- ¡Princesa¿Está bien!?-

-Capitán.- dijo sorprendida- Si, todo está bien. Ahora todo está bien.-

-Sucedió algo...-

-Si- lo cortó- lo sé, pero ahora todo está bajo control. ¡Rápido¡Junte a la gente! Que tengo que presentar al héroe de Hyrule.-

-¿Qué?- el capitán miró al joven- ¿el chico de Telma?- dijo por lo bajo.

-Hágalo capitán- ordenó la chica, a lo que el soldado salió corriendo.

-No tiene por qué hacer eso- comentó apenado el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros, miró el enorme pilar detrás de donde se encontraban.

-Claro que si. Tú mereces mucho, haz hecho tanto por Hyrule, y serás reconocido.- hizo una pausa, dudó. Pero se acercó un poco a él- Yo te debo toda mi gratitud... me salvaste. Y eso merece, sólo un pequeño reconocimiento de parte mía.-

Él no entendió e iba a voltear para preguntárselo. No pudo. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir cómo ella tomaba finamente su mentón y así de lado, como estaba lo besaba suavemente en la mejilla.

Su corazón...  
Quería explotar.  
Y toda la sangre que recorría su cuerpo se puso de acuerdo y se fue hasta su cara.

Quedó perplejo.

Ella se alejó pocos centímetros de su cara, aún con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué era lo que la había impulsado para hacer eso? Abrió los ojos, tremendamente ruborizada, debía alejarse, ahora.

El chico no lo creía aún. Sentía que debía desaparecerse de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Se iba acercando más y más a los labios de la muchacha, siendo atraído por un magnetismo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Mirando esos labios tan suaves...

-Debemos ir con la gente- se movió bruscamente, por fin saliendo de ese extraño hechizo. Comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo, tomándose la cara, controlando su rubor.

Link quedó en shock. _Casi_ besaba a su soberana, la Princesa, la que pronto sería Reina. Al parecer, y según sus conjeturas, ya estaba loco. El viaje lo había afectado.

Caminó detrás de ella, hasta llegar a la pequeña explanada en la plaza principal, cientos de gentes se arremolinaban frente a la fuente. Curiosos de qué había sucedido.

La chica se paró en medio de la explanada, y Link se paró a un lado, varios soldados estaba en los alrededores. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Gente de Hyrule¡Estamos aquí este día, este nuevo día en que Hyrule ha sido liberado de una gran amenaza de destrucción!-

Se hizo presente el murmullo general.

-Sé que estos últimos meses hubo actividad fuera de lo normal, incluso yo temí por mi vida. Nuestra destrucción era inminente y muy pocos se pudieron dar cuenta. Pero hoy, después de tanto sufrimiento, hemos sido liberados gracias a un joven guerrero, que arriesgó su vida para salvar nuestra tierra, salvarlos a ustedes y... salvarme a mí.- lo último lo vino diciendo en un tono bajo.

Ella le hizo un ademán al chico, presentándolo ante la multitud.

-¡Es Link¡Nuestro salvador!-

La gente estalló en murmullos, "ése es el chico que salvó al zora", "es el que ayudó a la chica sin memoria", "creo que es el que ayudó al patriarca goron" y cosas como esas.  
Después de un tenso silencio, la gente comenzó con vítores y aplausos.

El chico se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Zelda le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Saluda... héroe de Hyrule.- le susurró y el chico hizo lo que le ordenaban.- ¡Desde ahora en adelante, este día será recordado como el nombramiento de este valiente joven como caballero de mi corte!- la multitud aplaudió y Link miró a la joven con una cara de asombro.

Se hicieron los debidos nombramientos y avisos, la Princesa viviría en una pequeña casa al este de la ciudad mientras reparaban el castillo, y un grupo de soldados liderados por el reciente caballero limpiarían las tierras de las criaturas que quedaban.

Ahora todo podría volver a la normalidad.  
Link pondría la Espada Maestra en su pedestal y seguiría su nueva vida.

Después del crepúsculo... hay un nuevo amanecer.

OoOoO

**n0n terminé! Este proyecto me gustó mucho ;D ****Si a ustedes no les gustó mi final alterno... por fa díganmelo por review o un PM. Si les gustó, tbn.****Así me hacen mejorar nn y si llegan comentarios saco el proyecto que tengo en mente, que es así como un epílogo de TP, y si, adivinan, PURO ZELINK!**

**(inicio de lapsus) VEN QUE SI SE PUDO!? XD SI HAY ZELINK EN TP Y ES LA UNICA PAREJA QUE EXISTE! #0# (fin de lapsus)  
Recuerden pusharle ;D  
V**


End file.
